Our efforts here are two fold. 1) The long term follow-up of patients in our rheumatic fever clinic. 2) We have now produced a hybridoma antibody which will identify 100% of all rheumatic fever patients. Isolation of the gene controlling the expression of this marker is currently under investigation.